Picture In a Frame
by PernilleKnudsenDK
Summary: Troy is going to sing his new song a TV show after Gabriella left him, so what will happen? Will their love forever stay a picture in a frame or will he get her back? Troyella. T&G. Oneshot. Songfic.


**Picture in a frame **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song, nor do I own the characters in this story. **

Troy had become a star; he had followed the song career after college. Well, it had already started in college. And things had been good, he and Gabriella had made it through college together, and they had even moved in together in an apartment in the middle of New York. But Troy was always out giving concerts, making new music or making other stuff – everyone kept taking his time, and Gabriella had been home the most of the time, working at the lab, where she had got a job after college. She was still singing, but since college it was mostly to herself, or when she once in a while went to the karaoke bar a few blocks down with some of her friends. But she missed Troy. She did not want to be the girlfriend sitting at home waiting for him to come home… well, that was what she had said, when she had told Troy that she was leaving him. She could not take it anymore.

Now Troy was alone, left with the memories and the pictures. He was sitting in their bedroom looking at the picture in the frame on bedside table. It was a picture of Gabriella and him, a picture taken at their graduation day in High School. It was old, but it was special. It was the day where they got their diplomas, where they were set free to go out in the world… it was the day, where they had promised each other forever.

Troy sighed, "God, what have I done? I promised her forever, and I couldn't even make her stay, because I was too busy making music." Troy slammed his hand into the pillows and screamed. He had written a song about all of this. How he felt, how he was left here with a picture in a frame… but he needed the girl in the picture, because he had seen his future in her eyes, and he needed that back.

His phone started ringing. He sighed and picked up, "Troy here," he said.

"Hey man," the voice of his best friend, Chad, sounded from the other end of the line.

"Hey," Troy said.

"What's up?" Chad said, "How are you?"

"Breathing," Troy said.

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" Chad said knowing the breakup with Gabriella had been an eye opener to Troy. And it had been a though one to swallow. The medias had been crazy and Troy had not been able to walk down the street without a camera following him… it had been like that before too, but in a heartbreak situation, it did not seem that cool anymore.

"I guess," Troy said.

"Yeah," Chad said, "Well, how are things going with your new album?"

"It's almost finished," Troy said. "And I will play one of the songs tomorrow night at the show." Troy was planned to appear in a TV show the next day. And he had practiced for several hours, because exactly this song had to be perfect.

"Oh," Chad said, "I will be looking forward to see and hear that."

"Thanks, man," Troy said, "so anyways, how are things with you and Tay?"

"Fine," Chad said, "we're going out tonight, since we haven't had time for that in a while."

Troy felt the pain in his stomach, "that sounds great," he said hiding how much it pained him to hear about everyone else being happy, when he was left alone.

"Yeah," Chad said, "well, I actually just wanted to make sure that you were still alive. We haven't heard from you in some time, and well, you haven't been out much, or at least the media hasn't covered you out much in a while."

"Nah," Troy said, "I've been busy making music, so I haven't really been out much, I've got in the car inside the garage, so you know, they couldn't really tell if it was me or one of the others from the building leaving the garage."

Chad chuckled, "that's the good thing about living in a building where almost everyone have the same car, huh?"

"Yeah, it truly is," Troy chuckled lightly.

"Well, I got to go," Chad said, "I'll talk to you soon, right?"

"Yes, let me know what you think of the song tomorrow," Troy said.

"I will," Chad said, "Tay and I will be sitting ready to hear it, and then we will text you, or call you after the show, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Troy said, "give Tay a big hug from me and tell her I said hello."

"I will, I should say hi from her too," Chad said.

"Thanks," Troy said, "well, you better go get ready for your date with her."

"Yeah," Chad chuckled, "Talk to you soon," he said.

"Yeah, bye," Troy said and hung up and sighed. The pain of hearing how happy Taylor and Chad were made Troy smash his hand against the bed. How he hated himself for letting Gabriella go. He got up and went to the living room again. There in the couch… it was there she had told him, she was leaving him. And ever since then he had not been sitting in that couch. He stood there looking around for a while and then he went to the piano in the other end of the living room. He sat down and started playing the song that he had to get perfect the next day.

Nothing had really been the same since Gabriella left. Well, of course not. But Troy was used to come home to Gabriella waiting for him, but now he was left alone. Lonely nights, where he wished for her to come back, wondering what she was doing or where she was… yeah, he missed her. She had been that one thing he could always count on… she had been there…because with everything changing around him, she had been the one thing that did not change.

Troy sang his song once again to himself. Tomorrow he would be playing the song at the TV show, and everyone would hear it. He sighed, there was one person he begged to hear it. The person the song had been written for. But what were the chances that she would hear it? She would not even pick up her phone, when he called her. She had even stayed away from Sharpay's birthday, because she would not see Troy. He sighed again and went to the window and stood there looking out at New York.

The next day Troy got up and went to take a shower and got ready for the day. He stood in front of the closet to find some clothes. He pulled out some black jeans and a white t-shirt and put it on. He looked in the mirror. He remembered how Gabriella used to sit in the bed looking at him, when he would get ready for a concert.

**Flashback…**

Troy was getting ready to go to a TV show to promote his new album. Gabriella was sitting in the bed watching him getting ready.

"You know you take longer than me to get ready, right?" she giggled.

"I know," Troy chuckled, "but I don't want to look like a total idiot, when I'm on live TV."

"You never look like an idiot," Gabriella smiled and stood up and went up to him. "You always look handsome," she said and leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Thanks babe," Troy smiled.

"Here put this on," Gabriella said and gave him a white T-shirt.

"Isn't that a bit simple?" Troy asked.

"Maybe, but you look so sexy in a black pair of jeans and a white shirt," Gabriella smiled and winked at him.

"Oh, so that's the point," Troy chuckled and put the T-shirt on.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled as Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"Can't you go with me?" he asked.

"I would, but I have to work, I'm sorry babe," Gabriella sighed.

"I know," Troy sighed. "But I would really like to have you with me," he said.

"I know, babe," Gabriella said and caressed his cheek, "but I will go with you tomorrow."

"I'm glad," Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Gabriella closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of him, "me too," she said.

"You know, I love you, right?" Troy said.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled to him, "and I love you."

Troy took her hands and turned her around so that she stood in his arms looking into the mirror, and then he pulled out his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture of them in the mirror, "new wallpaper for my phone," he chuckled.

Gabriella smiled, "you're crazy, wildcat," she said and kissed his cheek.

"I'm crazy about you," he said.

They fooled around for some time before Troy had to leave for the TV show.

**End of flashback…**

Troy sighed and whipped away a tear from his cheek. It was not the same to get ready anymore without her there. He picked up his phone from the bed and dialed a all too well known number.

"Please pick up your phone," he sighed. But he once again reached the voicemail.

"Well, uhm, hi Bella," he said and sighed, "I just wanted to tell you that I would be really glad if you would watch the show tonight. I know Chad has told you about it, so please? Well… I hope you will, thanks. Bye."

Troy sighed and locked his phone and got up. Well, at least he had tried to get her to watch the show tonight, right? He got out from the bedroom and went to take a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Then he went to the living room. He sat down in the chair in front of the window and looked out over New York. His phone rang; he looked at the caller id. It was not Gabriella… it never was.

"Hello," he said as he picked up.

"Hey Troy," his manager said, "so are you ready for the show?"

"Yes, I'm just finishing a cup of coffee and then I'll head towards the studio," Troy said.

"Good, I'll be there in half an hour," the manager said.

"Good, I'll see you there," Troy said and hung up. He finished his coffee and stood up. He did not have much energy to go make the show, but he had to.

Troy drove off to the studio and started rehearsing with the band. And soon they were ready to go live. After dinner they all got ready for show start. The audience had arrived and Troy was ready.

The host of the show opened the show and presented Troy, and Troy came into the stage.

"So Troy," the host said, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Troy smiled, thinking why they always had to ask that stupid question.

"I'm glad to hear that," the host said, "we've all been able to see how things haven't been quit that well in your life the last six months, through the media, but it's a good thing to know that you are fine now."

"Yeah, it's been a though period," Troy admitted, "but I have kept busy, so my new album will be ready soon," he said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, " the host said, "and today you will be playing one of the new songs from the new album, am I right?"

"Yes you are," Troy smiled. The talked went on for some time before it was time for Troy to sing his song.

"Well Troy, the stage is yours," the host said.

"Thank you," Troy said and looked in the camera, "well, this song is written from the experiences I've had the past months, so it's very personal." Troy sighed, "so I hope you'll like it."

The music started playing and Troy started singing.

_I know what we had girl_

_I never would've seen us breaking up_

_Should've done my best to keep you mine_

_I know you gave me warnings_

_I really should've paid more attention girl_

_Instead of pushing your love to the side_

_Can we go back to before you left_

_This time I'll be different_

_Promise I'll be a better man_

_Another lonely night_

_Wishing that things would change_

_Cause baby since you left things haven't been the same_

_Still wanna touch your face_

_Still wish we had one more day_

_But baby all I got is this picture in a frame_

_I miss how it feels girl_

_When I used to hold you in my arms_

_This emptiness is tearing me inside_

_Going to the place where_

_I met you the first time in my mind_

_Remembering the way I made you smile_

_I wanna go back to before you left_

_This time I'll be different_

_I promise I'll be a better man_

_Another lonely night_

_Wishing that things would change_

_Cause baby since you left things haven't been the same_

_Still wanna touch your face_

_Still wish we had one more day_

_But baby all I got is this picture in a frame_

_No I don't wanna say goodbye (say goodbye)_

_I see my future in your eyes (in our eyes)_

_So baby please wont you please pick up the phone (please pick up the phone again)_

_Don't wanna spend another lonely night (lonely night)_

_Cause I want you here by my side_

_I'm on my knees_

_Baby please don't leave me alone_

_Another lonely night_

_I wish we had one more day_

_But baby all I got is this picture in a frame_

_I'm wishing you would come back home_

_Wishing you would come back home, yeah_

_All I got is this picture_

Troy sighed as he finished the song and the audience started cheering, "thank you guys, have a great night, thank you!" he said and bowed.

"Thank you, Troy," the host said, "I hope that one special girl heard you!" And then he turned to the audience, "thank you for coming, thank you for watching, take care and have pleasant evening!"

The show ended and Troy went to the backstage area and met with his manager.

"That was great," his manager smiled as he sat down beside Troy and gave him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, it went okay," Troy sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

"Do you think she saw it?" the manager asked.

"Well, I called her and got her machine again, but I asked her to watch it, but yeah…" Troy sighed.

"I hope she saw it," his manager said. "Now you are off for a week, so you better be getting some sleep, okay?"

Troy nodded, "I will try," he said and got up, "but now I want to get home and be alone for some time."

"Okay, call me if you need anything, right?" his manager said.

"Yeah, thanks man," Troy said and shook his hand, "take care."

"You too," his manager said.

Troy left and speeded of home. As he arrived home and got inside the apartment his phone rang. Troy pulled out his phone, it was Chad.

"Hey man," Troy greeted him as he picked up the phone.

"Hey," Chad greeted him, "that was so perfect! Tay was sitting here with tears in her eyes, and well, someone else did too," he said.

"Did you cry because of my song?" Troy asked.

"Nah, Tay forced someone else to see it with us," Chad said.

"Who?" Troy asked and suddenly it hit him.

"The girl from the song," Chad said.

"Oh," Troy felt the pain in his stomach again.

"Well, I think you better get in the shower and get in some new clothes, because you'll get a visitor pretty soon," Chad said.

"What? Who?" Troy said confused.

"Just do as I say, man," Chad said.

"Okay," Troy said still confused.

"Now," Chad said and hung up.

Troy got into the bathroom and took a quick shower and went to his bedroom and took out a new pair of light blue jeans and a black T-shirt. Another set that Gabriella had put together for him before a concert. He stood there thinking about that day for some time before he got himself pulled out of it. He went to the living room and just as he stood there looking out the window the doorbell rang.

Troy took a deep breath and went to the door to open it. In front of him stood the girl of his dreams, the girl, who was holding his future.

"Hi," Troy stuttered.

"Hi," Gabriella said. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Troy said, "yes of course, come in," he said and stepped aside to let her in.

"Thanks," she said as Troy closed the door.

"So, do you want some thing to drink?" Troy asked not really sure what to do or say.

"No thanks, I just…" Gabriella swallowed, "I just came to tell you I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Troy asked as he stepped closer to Gabriella.

"Everything, for leaving you, for making you feel that much pain," she sighed and got teary.

"Hey, hey," Troy said and pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me sorry," he sighed and kissed her hair, "If anyone needs to be sorry it's me."

Gabriella looked up at him, "it's okay."

"Come on, let's get into the living room instead of standing here," Troy said and then lead her to the living room.

"Troy," Gabriella said, "can…"

Troy looked at her, "yes?"

"Can we start over?" she asked.

"How about we continue where we left of?" Troy suggested. Gabriella nodded and stepped one step closer to him, and Troy took her hand. "But tell me Bella, why did you come tonight? Why did you wait so long?"

Gabriella sighed, "I tried living without you, but it didn't work, and I've been miserable…" she sighed, "I've been so lonely, I've been so confused…" she looked up at him, "and then when I was forced to watch you sing tonight, it suddenly became clear to me…"

Troy looked at her, "what became clear?"

"I don't want our love to just be a picture in a frame that we are both left with," Gabriella said, "I want us to be making new pictures, new memories, I want us, one more day, one more week, one more month… I want us forever."

Troy smiled and leaned down and kissed Gabriella softly. "Forever was what we promised each other, when we graduated, and I still want forever with you!"

Gabriella smiled as a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek, "And I want forever with you!"

"We're not just a picture in a frame," Troy said and pulled her into his arms again and lifted her up.


End file.
